


Error: 606

by erpprincess



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erpprincess/pseuds/erpprincess
Summary: This time, it's MC who is reset.





	Error: 606

He entered the elevator and tapped the button for the seventh floor. He used the reflection on the shiny metal walls to adjust his hair, even though it was a perpetual mess. He took a deep breath and shifted the strap of his backpack. When the doors opened, he was greeted by a worried Zen. 

"It happened again, huh? Gosh... How many times has it been now?"

"This is the fourth."

"Seven, I don't even know what to say. I don't know how you do it. Well, maybe I do. I guess I'd do the same if she'd chosen me. Still, no one expects you to keep doing this--"

"It doesn't matter how many times. As long as I'm alive, I'll be here. As many times as it takes."

He turned and stepped into the room where she'd been admitted. She was awake, staring blankly out the window at a pair of birds hopping around on the ledge. She still had a few sensors attached to her temples and forehead; despite it being the fourth occurrence, the doctors and nurses were monitoring her carefully. Her hands were cupped around a mug, and he could see her fingers idly fidgeting with the tag of the tea bag. _Damn, Zen beat me to it this time. _

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"Oh, hello. I'm okay, I think. The other man, Zen, I think he said his name was, brought me some tea. It's so good, I think it might be my favorite," she answered, a weak smile on her lips.

_Because it is your favorite, _Seven thought. _Hot oolong tea with honey. You drink it every night watching the stars before you sleep._

"Is that so? It looks like you had some other visitors, too, then?" He pointed to the flowers - a lavish bouquet of jonquils and lilies, also her favorites, probably sent from Jumin - and the fuzzy, stuffed owl with a green bow around its neck - one of her favorite animals and her favorite color, likely courtesy of Yoosung. He wasn't surprised. All the RFA members had become close with her over the last four years.

"I'm not sure, I haven't been awake too long. I didn't see who brought them, but I enjoy them a lot. They... they must know me..." Her voice was breaking. "But I don't remember..."

"It's okay. Ah, sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I am Defender of Justice, Seven Zero Seven! But you can just call me Saeyoung." He held out his hand to her, and she shook it hesitantly. 

"Then, you know me, too? Are we... friends?"

_Friends? My dear, we are so much more. But you're not ready for that bombshell to drop. Not yet. Maybe not ever. _

"Ha, something like that. You might remember in time, but even if you don't, we're all cheering for you. Oh, I brought you a present, too." Seven moved over to the visitor's chair and set his backpack down, opening the smaller pocket in front. He pulled out an mp3 player with some tangled earbuds. "Ah, sorry about the cords. Do you mind if I hang out with you while I work?" She shook her head. 

They spent the rest of the day together, her listening to music she didn't know was her favorite as the sky changed from blue to black, and him watching from behind his laptop as she smiled her different smiles as each song played.

**

**707 has entered the chat room.**

707: Hey, everyone.

Yoosung*: Seven! How is MC? 

Yoosung*: I wanted to visit today but I ended up having so much homework...

Jaehee Kang: One moment. I will let Mr. Han know you are here.

ZEN: She seemed well, but she didn't remember me. --_--

707: ...

707: It's the same as the other times. 

ZEN: Yeah.

Yoosung*: And they don't know why it's happening?!? ;;;

**Jumin Han has entered the chat room.**

Jaehee Kang: I'm back.

Jumin Han: Luciel, the doctor called me earlier. 

707: ...

Jumin Han: I'm sorry that they have no answers as to why this keeps happening. 

Jumin Han: Despite my contacts, I have not found a specialist that knows anything about this condition.

707: Thanks, but it's okay.

Yoosung*: It's not okay! I mean, we can still be friends with her but it's different for you!

Jaehee Kang: Yoosung is right. This must be difficult for you.

ZEN: It's difficult for all of us.

707: Guys

707: I'm

707: fine.

ZEN: Are you, though? You seemed agitated earlier.

707: Maybe. But it doesn't matter how I feel. 

Yoosung*: !! What?

Jaehee Kang: I do not think your feelings are irrelevant. 

707: It's worse for

707: HER.

Jumin Han: You make a good point.

Yoosung*: What do you mean? She always made friends with us again. 

ZEN: Yeah, but imagine waking up one day and having strangers tell you about your life. 

ZEN: I can kind of understand because it's like receiving a new script. I have to learn what makes the character's life in order to act as that character.

Jaehee Kang: But her life is not a musical.

707: Well she does sing to herself a lot.

Yoosung*: !! That's so cuuuuuute.

707: Yeah...

Jaehee Kang: I'm sorry, but I must make some calls for work. Please let me know if there is anything I can do, Luciel.

707: Thanks, Jaehee.

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han, the meeting is starting soon.

Jumin Han: Oh, right. 

Jaehee Kang: Then, I'll be going.

**Jumin Han has left the chat room.**

**Jaehee Kang has left the chat room.**

Yoosung*: I should be going, too. I still have homework... ;;;

707: Stop slacking, then! Grad school isn't going to earn itself!

Yoosung*: I know.... ;;; 

Yoosung*: Tell MC I said hello! Bye!

**Yoosung* has left the chat room.**

ZEN: Seven.

707: Yeah?

ZEN: Take care of her. 

ZEN: And...

707: ?

ZEN: Take care of yourself, too.

ZEN: I'll come by tomorrow. 

**ZEN has left the chat room.**

707: Take care of her, huh? 

707: As if I would ever do anything else.

***A week later***

Saeyoung was typing away at his work station when he heard it. MC had been home for a few days now, but he was trying his best to give her space as she rediscovered her life. She had gone through her closet, trying on clothes. She had gone through the pantry, trying each snack. She listened to a majority of the music on Saeyoung's private server, liking some songs, not knowing what to make of others.

Today, he heard her laugh.

She had been reading through her journals; a hobby she began after the first time she lost her memory. The one currently on her lap was the largest - an oversized, leather bound journal filled with photos and souvenirs. He stopped his work and approached her.

"Got room for an over-worked hacker on that sofa?" He smiled, trying desperately not to give in and embrace her. She was sitting with her back on a pillow against the arm of the couch, blanket thrown over her legs. To his surprise, she leaned forward and tossed the pillow aside, making room for him behind her. 

Maybe it was on purpose, maybe it was habit. They often sat this way while watching movies or playing games on his laptop. Whether she remembered that or not, he didn't know.

"I didn't think Jumin would be the kind to agree to something like this, but he looks so happy here." She was looking at pictures of the RFA at one of C&R's family outreach events, in this case, a carnival. The photo she was pointing at was of her and Jumin wearing cheap, brightly colored, plastic cat ears. MC and Jumin each have a hand up curled into a paw with MC holding the phone with her other to take the selfie, lit up by the hundreds of flashing carnival lights throwing halos all over the frame. It was one of the few photos they had where Jumin was genuinely smiling, looking more at MC than the camera.

"Oh yeah! I begged and begged him to wear them with me, but he refused. Until you asked him for a picture, that is. The man can't say no to you." 

She turned the page and paused, reading the messy, hand-written note from Yoosung. 

_MC, you helped me with so much, but this one... I was really proud of this. It's the first A I received in my English class, and it's because you helped me study. Thanks for being so patient with me. _

On the corresponding page was the front page of an exam, a large "98" written in red ink at the top. 

"That poor boy never wanted to study, and was almost failing his classes," Saeyoung explained. "The only time he seemed excited about school was when you helped him."

The next page had photos of Jaehee and MC; some in judo uniforms at an exhibition, at a coffee shop, and one outside a theatre, huge smiles on their faces and their hands in the air under a marquis with the title of one of Zen's musicals. On a small card in the middle of the photos was a neatly written note.

_Dear MC, Thank you for befriending me. Your encouragement and stubbornness is the only reason I can balance my work and my personal interests. I hope we can continue to spend time together on our days off. _

"Jaehee only started getting days off because you convinced her to stand up to Jumin and his inability to understand that employees are people, too. You two practice judo together, and you never miss an opening night. You're thick as thieves." Saeyoung laughed, remembering how much Jaehee had changed after MC joined the RFA. She wasn't nearly as soft spoken as she used to be. 

They continued through the scrapbook. Photos of Zen and MC at a spa with green face masks and cucumbers on their eyes; photos of Jumin and MC picking grapes and tasting wine at his farm; photos of Saeyoung and MC at the Air and Space museum trying on astronaut flight suits.

After a while, she closed the scrapbook and leaned back against Saeyoung's chest. 

"Are... are they upset with me?" MC's voice was almost a whisper. 

"Upset? Why would they be?"

"They all seem to think so highly of me, but I don't remember doing any of these things. Was it... was it really me?" He could hear the slight break in her voice and imagine the tears threatening her eyes. 

"MC, babe... of course it was you. Not remembering doesn't change who you are. And besides..." Saeyoung leaned into her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Your heart remembers, doesn't it? You've been collecting all our hearts for years. Let us collect yours this time."


End file.
